Forbidden Love
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: HIATUS. Japan and Russia have gone to war, causing friends to be seperated, love to be obliterated, and death to reign around them. Fatality is not the ultimate price...losing one another is. KaiHil. NOT AU.
1. Prologue

Heyy ppls! I am back again!! I don't have much to say aside from "Welcome to my latest story, I'm sorry you've been so unfortunate to stumble upon it." It's Action/adventure/romance. Lol. And I'm hoping it will turn out well, but I fear not, because when I first wrote it I thought "Wow, im doing good" and then I read over it and I was like "aw, crap, this is sooo horrible! What was I thinking!?" –sigh-. It's KaiHil, with many other randomly mentioned pairings, including but not limited to: MaxMarium, RayMariah, MichaelEmily (-shrugs- no clue what I was thinking), KaneSalima, DaiMing, and prolly more, and also, all pairings are subject to change. Character deaths. This Fic will be multi-chaptered. It is rated T, and there is the slightest chance it will go up to M in later chapters, but I will warn you and take a vote and such, so yea. Lol. For this story, though, I am putting "Remembering You" on hold, and im really sorry! But I will eventually finish "Remembering You", prolly I'll pick it up again during summer. Lol. Also, I will let you know, this first chapter, this guy is corrupt, and I do not believe all soldiers –if any- are like this, but there is always one guy to screw things up, so yea, please don't take offence, it was just something I had to do for the plot. Please don't flame me for that. Anyways, this'll prolly suck: bad grammar, bad plot, bad author, OOCness, MAJOR OOCness, and all my normal warnings… lol. Anyways:

Kai: Oh, God, not again….

Moonlight Serenity: -smiling brightly- yes, kai, again! Lol.

Ray: Save us. Please.

Hilary: Please.

Tyson: Please.

Everyone but Moonlight Serenity: Please.

Moonlight Serenity: Save _you_? –scoffs- save _me_, these crazy lame stories run through _my_ mind…you're just lucky enough to be in them…

Max: -sigh- Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade

Everyone but Moonlight Serenity: -murmurs- thank god.

Kai: Moonlight Serenity would also like to dedicate this chapter to Molly Yokunaii, whom has reviewed every single one of Moonlight Serenity's stories and every single chapter, and deserves great thanks (Moonlight Serenity: I really, really, really hope you like this chapter chica!). She'd also like to thank all of her reviewers from previous stories as well. Now...ON WITH THE FIC!

Translations:

Aishiteru – I love You.

------------------------

Forbidden Love

------------------------

Chapter One:

Prologue

"They're coming!" Tyson's voice set off every alarm in her now shaking body. This was bad. This was so bad. Tears welled-up in her eyes. Sixteen year-old Hilary Tatibana gazed over her shoulder at Tyson Kinomiya, her eyes filled with fear as Tyson grabbed a gun, then shooed Hilary and Kenny off. Hilary flipped her pretty head back around, her long brown tresses bouncing with it. Her tiny hands placed themselves on her boyfriend's -an all-too familiar Russian we know as Kai Hiwatari- back, applying pressure to push him onward. She felt her teeth chattering in her mouth, and bile rising from her stomach into her throat, but she pushed it back. So today was the day?

Hilary continued to push her boyfriend through the Kinomiya Dojo and towards a closet in Tyson's room absentmindedly, her worry clouding over every other thinking part of her system. What if they imprisoned him? What if they shot him? What if they took him away from her forever? What if…oh, she didn't want to think of any of these things that _always_ plagued her mind! How she missed Max and Ray, carefree days, even beyblading… but, alas, all those things were gone –Max and Ray: deported; carefree days: lost with the war; beyblading: just a thing of the past. As a tear fell down her cheek, something warm and large abruptly took her tiny, pale hand. Her ruby eyes flashed back into awareness and traced the hand that held hers up the arm, then the shoulder, and then to the face: Kai. He held her hand warmly, embracing it, before leading her to the closet, seeing as she seemed inept and not in a suitable state to lead him to it. He stood before the open closet door and looked at her, her eyes glistening as she held back the tears that she refused to let fall before him.

"Aishiteru, Kai-chan," She whispered to him. He nodded lightly.

"Aishiteru, Hilary-chan," He told her. She nodded, then kissed him before he entered the closet and she closed the door, locking it. This was so crazy…

This was the war. It had been concealed and under wraps between the two governments for several years now, but, now it was slowly beginning to crawl out from beneath the ground. This would be hell. It had now been announced, virtually, and declared: Japan was warring with Russia. Everything took place slowly, and God, she was only sixteen. Beyblading took a back seat to all this as it began to form before there very eyes. First, they took Max and Ray away, and other foreigners in the country of Japan, and now they were fervidly searching to remove all the Russians, imprison them, or ship them back to Russia, use them as hostages, abandon them in the middle of nowhere, or murder them. This was a nightmare. They were going to take Kai away! They'd been trying to for ages! But, she refused, and he openly refused to go back…and now they were using force to get him to go back. At first, when the hellacious deportations began, it was somewhat peaceful, she could still remember Mr. Dickinson swearing to them –Kai, Ray, Max, Hilary, Tyson, and Kenny (Daichi had gone to hell-knows-where on a whim three weeks after BEGA ended)- as they sat around a table that he would arrange Max and Ray the best and safest ways out of Japan, and then sadly glanced at Kai, telling him there was nothing he could do for him, unfortunately. Only two weeks into the war, Max Tate and Ray Kon had been loaded into a helicopter with their things and the remaining BBA team hadn't heard from them since, aside from that they had arrived home safely and were sending their prayers, and still to this day were doing well. Hilary sighed. Now everything was violent and forceful, all deportations. The Japanese, however, couldn't leave, and everyone else was being thrown out left and right. Hilary's own sister, Shiva, and Shiva's husband, Keiji, had disguised themselves and got out of Japan. Hilary's own mother had been killed when a bomb exploded…

If it was exactly one year ago, to anyone, Hilary would just be some pretty girl wandering through a dojo to accompany her friend to answer the door, but it wasn't a year ago, and going to the front door to answer it was more of a mission than a notion. The war had started six months ago, and they had been searching for Kai for three months…

"Can I help you?" Hilary ambled into the main alcove where the front door was located, instantly seeing a Japanese soldier on the other side of the screen door, Tyson firmly before the screen door, and a gun behind Tyson's back. Hilary spied Kenny peaking out from behind a corner as she approached the door beside Tyson.

"Yes, you can, actually……well, hello there, young lady," Though the soldier had started out formally, he had ended on an informal note with a grin…a grin that Hilary _didn't_ like. "Perfection," He whispered under his breath, unknown to all those in the Kinomiya Dojo.

"How so?" Tyson asked snidely; he didn't like the way the man looked at Hilary…at all…. The soldier instantly took on a grim, evil smirk when Tyson spoke those words.

"We know you have the Master Kai Hiwatari harbored within these walls," The man's one time formality was lost as he toyed with the teenagers; he spoke harshly to them. Suddenly, without any time for the teens to react, the soldier forced the door open brutally, sending Tyson backwards into Hilary, toppling them both to the floor. "Don't play dumb, children," Hilary bit her tongue in nervousness.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tyson said through gritted-out-of-anger teeth, filled with determination.

"Sure-" The soldier, a man named Tomoki Ramuki, punched Tyson cruelly as the teen tried to stand, sending him back onto Hilary again, "-you don't," Hilary hated to see Tyson like this, she hated to see this in general.

"Stop it!" She screamed out with distress. "Leave him alone! Go away!" She yelled. Ramuki's attention instantly went to Hilary….he grinned again.

"I know who you are…" Hilary cowered and shrunk back at his words. "And I know-" abruptly, he grabbed her thick brown hair and pulled her by it, causing her to yell out in pain as he jerked her to her feet, "That if you scream…Kai-" He pulled harder and she yelled again, "-will come running…" He pulled again. Tyson watched wide-eyed and helplessly as Hilary's face turned red from the merciless tugging.

"I still don't…know…what you're talking about," She got out between pulls.

Kenny watched on fearfully, his bangs falling over his eyes as always, but this time they appeared to be used to shadow his emotions. He couldn't stand back there anymore! "L-l-l-leave her alone!" Kenny appeared from behind a corner.

"Agh! Kenny, no!" Tyson's face looked horrified; Kenny was supposed to hide!

"I'm sor-" But as Kenny was hanging his head in apology, he unexpectedly felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up, only to find amethyst eyes telling him it was "okay."

"Kai…" Hilary whispered.

"'Don't know what you're talking about', my ass," The man growled before roughly pushing Hilary to the ground, then giving her a good kick in the side, causing her to double over.

"Leave her alone!" Kai yelled in disgust, "You're looking for me, right? Than what do they have to do with anything! Back _off_!" Kai was mad as he watched his girlfriend basically hyperventilate as she pulled herself off the floor with the help of Kenny.

"Why yes-" the man thrust his hand forward and grabbed Kai by the neck, pinning him to the wall, "-I am looking for you," Kai easily detached the man's hand, then spit in his face. "Ungrateful, little spoiled brat!" The man hissed and Kai smirked.

"Leave!" Kai declared, "and don't come back!" Hilary's eyes continued to flash around in fear, but then they landed on Tyson, and she used every fiber in her body to try and attempt to be calm.

Tyson Kinomiya's eyes were narrowed into slits as he reached into his pocket and drew out the pistol. Hilary's hands shook as she watched him load it quietly as Kai and Tomoki argued roughly. Would Tyson Kinomiya, one time sweet, naïve beyblade World Champion and childhood hero, really shoot someone? Really kill someone? The same thing was wandering through Tyson's own mind. Could he do it? Could he kill this man? He raised the gun unsteadily, bringing it to eye-level before beginning to take aim. Before he had been so confident in this little ditty-of-a-plan, reassuring Hilary it would work despite her rightful doubts; lock Kai up in a closet and keep him quiet and hidden, hide Kenny so he didn't have to get involved, Tyson would answer the door, Hilary would help and converse their way out of any sticky situations…and if something went wrong…Tyson would shoot without hesitation…but now, it seemed too hard. Could he take someone's _life_? Could he? As he idly placed his finger firmly on the trigger, the decision, as well as the gun, was knocked out of his hands and sent sliding across the floor. Tyson looked up, horror masking over his tanned face. "No…" He whispered. Two more men had entered as backup, one had knocked the gun away from Tyson and was now pinning him with the gun to his –Tyson's- head, and one was lunging at Kenny and Hilary, holding the two down forcefully.

"Nice try, Kinomiya…you've truly lost your sanity," Tyson's eyes were as wide as saucers due to obvious disbelief as he gaped before growling at the man.

"Let Kai, Kenny, and Hilary go!" Tyson ground out threateningly. Kai growled as well as his head was pinned down by a fourth man.

"Well-" the corrupt soldier breathed, "I had planned on taking Kai to the Russian Embassy without problem and letting you all keep your lives, however, I don't enjoy being aimed at," He spit towards Tyson, "Therefore, you will _all _be punished!" The man smirked at his coworkers, "I'm sure I can come up with legitimate stories "Kai went berserk and killed his friends and commit suicide out of remorse", "I never found them, they had run", oh, the list goes on, my dear children," He then looked back at a frightened, and gorgeous, brunette. He grinned and said girl gulped. "However…I'm a bit horny for your friend right now…" Kai growled audibly, thrashing below the now seven soldiers struggling to keep him down. Tyson Kinomiya struggled as well, bloodying a man's nose before having his head bashed into the floor, "I'll make you a deal…"

The air had turned stale, dry, and quiet. The sun was high in the two o' clock P.M. sky, and Hilary swore she could almost hear bluebirds chirping happily. Tomoki Ramuki approached Hilary, who in-turn was freed from the soldier holding her, and she backed towards the wall fearfully. He just kept walking forward until she was pinned in a corner, no where to run, no where to hide. Kai was thrashing, Tyson was thrashing, Kenny was crying. "Babydoll-" He cooed out slimily, "-if you sleep with me, we will peacefully hand your boyfriend over to Russia, and your friends will escape with their lives, and you will as well," He searched her scared ruby orbs for confirmation, "That's my deal. Take it, or leave it," He gestured over his shoulder at her chaotic friends, "I can kill them all in a heartbeat, blame it on you, do anything, the story is too simple. I can have them _tortured _to death," He sneered and she felt bile rising in her throat. "Show her!" The man abruptly commanded.

"No!" Hilary screamed in agony as one of the men with a gun approached a young genius known as Kenny Ishiyama. Kenny cowered inside, but held his own, his face firm as they approached him.

"Do-do your worst!" He commanded.

"Kenny!" Hilary cried out again.

_Bam! _

The gun clattered to the floor, splashing in blood as Kenny toppled forward, clutching his foot. The man had shot Kenny in the foot, which at least meant he was alive.

"Chief!" Tyson called, "Are you okay?"

"Do you _see_ what I mean, child?" The man continued to probe her. "I will murder each of them before your eyes with no remorse," Kai's eyes were ablaze. "I'll kill your beloved Kai, first," He pointed at Kai, which caused a man to approach the struggling dual-haired Phoenix Prince with a loaded gun.

"Don't do it, Hilary!" Kai commanded, "Don't do it!"

"I'm giving you three seconds to decide…" Tomoki began.

"Don't do it!" Kai continued to yell, Tyson and Kenny joining in.

"Three…" The gun clicked, "Two…" aim… "O---"

"I'll do it! Leave them alone!" She declared. The man instantly drew back, smirking in satisfaction.

"That's a good little bitch…"

"No!" Kai cried out in the worst agony…that man was going to… he was going to… Kai closed his eyes at the word. Hilary felt the man slide his grimy fingers into her own tiny hand.

"Tie up the two Japanese boys and take them on a ride until we're done…and take Master Hiwatari to the Russian Embassy. Do NOT harm any of them unless provoked," Then the man turned to the rest of the room, "And just for good measure…" In a heartbeat, each of the boy's were out cold on the floor from multiple kicks to the head from the toe of a steel-toed boots…

Tomoki Ramuki held the trembling hand of Hilary Tatibana as tears trickled down her cheeks while Tyson and Kenny were roped up. "Don't worry, Princess, you're little Japanese friends will be back in around ten hours when I'm done with you," He gestured towards Kai, "And he'll safely go back to Russia, the fowl twerp," He grinned maliciously at Kai, "He's still awake, knock him out with no mercy."

"No!" Hilary shouted as that very tactic was carried out against her boyfriend, causing him to yell out, "Kai!"

"And you," He turned back to the girl again, "You'll live a nice peaceful week, and then we'll be back to recruit you…if you disappear, I'll find you, and people will _die._" Her tears kept falling. "Now…" he rubbed her hand with a false sense of affection, making her want to puke. "Are you a virgin?" He began to lead her off to a bedroom…

------------------------------------------------

-sighs hugely- oh, lord, that was BAD! I am soo sorry! Y'all prolly hate me now. Should I deff delete? Idk. Maybe. You're prlly confused too. Sorry. If you are confused, most likely, just let me know in a review and I will try to explain, k? Thank you soo much for reading. Sorry it was a big waste of time. Please review, tell me if you: liked, hated, loathed, hate me, flame, pointers, grammar flaws, if you're confused, what you're confused on, I should delete, I should rewrite, anything, etc. Thanks for reading again

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	2. Front Line Soldier

Heyy ppls. Well, I've been threatened by fifteen reviewers not to delete, so for now, up until the point where you'll prlly beg me to delete bc I suck so bad at writing, I prlly wont delete. I'm going to have some updating issues tho, because I just got into our school musical, so yea. Anyways, I'll shut up. Major OOCness, I suck in general, bad grammar, bad plot, etc, etc. A lot ppl told me this is different from my typical stories, and I really hope it's different in a good way. If it's not, then idk, bc I want to improve with each story, and if this isn't an improvement, then I might have to delete it. So yea. Lol. Ah, see how good I am at making decisions? Lol. Like four lines up I said I wouldn't delete. Lol. Oh, and in this chapter there is KaiHil, MichaelEmily, and mentions of MaxMarium and KaneSalima, so yea, you might hate the pairings, idk. Lol. Why do I say so yea so much? Lol.

Ray: Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade. She would like to make known that she made up Kenny's surname (Ishiyama) as well as Ozuma's (Niataki) and Mariam and Joseph's (Minako), and if you would like to use those surnames, you're more than welcome too (Moonlight Serenity: yeap, ) lol)

Moonlight Serenity: sorry, this chapter really is atrocious!!

Tyson: No joke.

Kai: On with the shit fic!

Translations:

Aishiteru – I love you.

----------------------------

Forbidden Love

----------------------------

_Tomoki Ramuki held the trembling hand of Hilary Tatibana as tears trickled down her cheeks while Tyson and Kenny were roped up. "Don't worry, Princess, you're little Japanese friends will be back in around ten hours when I'm done with you," He gestured towards Kai, "And he'll safely go back to Russia, the fowl twerp," He grinned maliciously at Kai, "He's still awake, knock him out with no mercy."_

"_No!" Hilary shouted as that very tactic was carried out against her boyfriend, causing him to yell out, "Kai!" _

"_And you," He turned back to the girl again, "You'll live a nice peaceful week, and then we'll be back to recruit you…if you disappear, I'll find you, and people will die." Her tears kept falling. "Now…" he rubbed her hand with a false sense of affection, making her want to puke. "Are you a virgin?" He began to lead her off to a bedroom… _

Chapter Two:

Front-Line Soldier 

Two Years Later:

She was all-too fed up with this entire situation, and her fury and ardor only heated up as she stared at the melancholy blonde man before her. Every word she said, that damned Max was unresponsive to! And Emily York was now utterly, and entirely, fed up with it!

"Damn it, Max!" Her fists hit the coffee table in front of him, "Say _something_!" She howled, before searching for support from her boyfriend, Michael Parker. When Michael only shook his head, she knew she was on her own, "What is _wrong_ with you, Maxy!?" Max Tate's –Max being a nineteen year-old man now- blue-green eyes gazed at Emily. She shook her head in disgust at him.

Emily York had let her one-time short hair grow out long, midway down her back, and extremely messy, rather than neat cut. Her glasses still sat in place on her face, but her crush on Max Tate had vanished years ago after the Third World Tournament when she'd learned of his relationship with a cute, native Japanese girl named Mariam Minako, who apparently was a fierce beyblader. After the "heart-crushing" blow to herself, Emily soon turned her affections towards Michael Parker, who over the years had began to reciprocate and form feelings for the one-time bossy and too proud girl, but only after she stepped down off her pedestal. They were now engaged to be married within the next six months…but…

"You can't tell me you don't miss her, Max, I know you do! C'mon! Get your hopes up! There's still a chance! We can find Mariam!" Emily had played the card on Max's heart, and Michael could only half-heartedly watch as his girlfriend hit shaky ground. Max's eyes flashed for a moment, watering a bit.

"Emily," Michael said gently, placing his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, trying to lead her away from the disaster-destined conversation. She smacked his hand off her shoulder.

"No, Michael; Max is a brother to us, and he refuses to even grace this subject! What are you afraid of, Max?!" Max looked at her, knowing she only wanted to help, but he was still angered…though it was true. He'd gone on with his life, despite the waging war and the loss of his friends, but he was going on. He finished high school, he was now in college, he worked over a department in his mother's company that dealt with new findings on bitbeasts, and his mom planned on handing him over the company soon…but, he couldn't talk about Mariam, or Tyson, or Hilary, or Kenny, or Daichi, or Kai…he just couldn't. He could speak of the war, but he couldn't speak of them. He could speak to Ray, but he couldn't speak to them.

"Mariam is dead, Emily, you know that. Ozuma and Mariam were bystanders in the wrong place at the wrong time, and were killed in the explosion. They don't know what happened to the other Saint Shields."

"You don't _know _that! It could be a lie! Look at the headlines, that war is hell, and no one knows what's going on! She…they, could be alive! And what about Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Kenny, and Daichi? You don't speak of them, and I know you miss them!" Emily refused to give up this fight, trying to bring Max back down to Earth and out of his fantasy world. He had to deal with this! He had to remember hope!

"The last time we heard from Mr. Dickinson was seven months ago," He spoke so stoically. Mr. Dickinson had been trying to get out of Japan for ages, hoping to do more good from the outside, hoping to help find peace, hoping to find the other Japanese, as well as the Russian, beybladers from the outside as well… they hadn't heard from him since, "All he knew was the Russian Embassy took Kai, and Hilary, Tyson, and Kenny were drafted. We don't know where Daichi is. Kai is apparently a general, and alive; Dickinson didn't know where Hilary, Tyson, or Kenny were, or even if they were still alive. No one does. They're believed to be, and better off, dead. We haven't heard from them in almost two years. It's over, Emily, they're all dead, and there is no hope."

-----------------------------------

Japan:

The underground main-base was dismal. She groaned, standing at Attention, patiently waiting on Major Kiyo…she groaned…she could swear she'd been standing in the same spot, on the same shiny brown tile floor, in the same shiny but dull basement for half an hour…she had better things to do! To make matters worse, thinking was not a good thing today. Exactly two years ago today was supposed to be her one-year anniversary with Kai Hiwatari, exactly two years ago today he was ripped away, exactly two years ago today she had lost her precious virginity to scum rather than her boyfriend to save her friends' lives, one week from day and two years ago, she was drafted and became a "maggot" in the army, losing most track of Tyson, and all traces of Kenny. She sighed. Her one-time long brown hair was now cut just below her ears by her commanding officer. She was a front-line soldier, specially trained in hand-to-hand/battlefield combat, and some in firearms. From what she knew, Tyson had been trained for Bomb Squad…she knew he was training now, seeing as her now decent ranking allowed her to snoop around a bit, but she had no idea where Kenny was. She'd last talked to Tyson seven months ago…and she'd last talked to Kenny…one year and eight months ago…

"Staff Sergeant Ash!" Hilary Tatibana's ruby eyes flashed up at her name, and she renewed her salute.

"Yes, Sir; awaiting orders, Sir!" She held her head in "respect." She wasn't even looking at him, there was no need to. He would tell her what he needed to, probably something pointless, and be on his way again. She was too used to this…but she would rather do this than go back down to her rank of "private" where she was forced to do the utmost gruesome things before someone saw talent in her and shipped her off for more appropriate training.

"Staff Sergeant Ash, get your nose out of the air and look at me," That took her a bit by surprise, but she did as she was told. Major Kiyo was an older man, and he was somewhat kind, and somewhat fatherly towards his troops, but he was firm, strict, and strong. She looked at the man as told and waited for him to continue. "I didn't call you down here to waste your time and piss you off like usual, Tatibana; I have special orders for you. You see these-" She finally looked behind him and saw five teens and young adults straggled out, looking somewhat nervous. "Take them under your wing, Tatibana, see what we should do with them! Show em' the ropes!"

"Yes, Sir!" She rolled her eyes and saluted again. He rolled his own eyes.

"You're so weird, Ash…" He muttered warmly, out of character for a Major.

"I know, Sir!" He shook his head as she firmly accepted and saluted at the comment.

"You're next orders will be given to you shortly. That is all; dismissed!" She nodded at his words and watched him trail off.

Now, she was trapped in a room with five random people she'd never met before, basically deciding their fates. There was a relatively short blonde boy, with sickly pale skin, a tall "big-boned", but nonetheless muscular, boy with black hair, a just-below-average-height boy with blue hair and blue eyes, a boy that was extremely short, falling around five-feet tall, with a green head of hair, and a tall, muscular, dark skinned boy with blonde hair…wait…did Hilary say "never met before?" She cocked her head to the side and tried to keep her eyes from falling out of her head, only making the boys in the room more nervous and anxious.

The tall blonde was quickly getting fed up; he'd always had a temper problem. And who cared if they killed him? He was sick of this! But before he could do anything rash and violent, a delicate voice with an air of confidence he recognized, stopped him.

"Jim, Goki, Kane, Joseph, Dunga? Is that you guys?" Kane gaped at the girl for a moment as recognition dawned upon him, sending him back a few years to a very different time. He spoke to her excitedly as her younger face envisioned vividly in his mind.

"I knew I heard them say Tatibana! Hilary, is it really you!?" God, he couldn't believe it. Kane grinned like they were old friends…considering they kind of were. He wondered if any of the others realized this. "Guys, it's Hilary Tatibana! From the Bladebreakers!"

"No way!" Several of them gasped in astonishment after their own suspicions had been confirmed. A few out-of-character hugs were exchanged and an eager conversing began. Despite the almost thrilling situation at hand, Joseph Minako wondered about something else and began to fervidly search around the room as the others talked …was there was hope? Maybe, just maybe. His eyes scanned the low-budget looking area, looking for any crumb of those he sought. When he'd still seen no sign of _them_,he finally used his last resort and asked Hilary "Ash" Tatibana, who was now grinning as she chatted with old companions.

"W-where are the other Bladebreakers?" Those words…their name…the truth. She had to fight to keep her face from dropping, then glanced at the fifteen year-old greenette boy, a sad smile crossed her features. They were all wondering, there was no point in denying or delaying it. She took a breath inwardly, readying herself for another explanation. Their eyes watched her attentively.

"Max and Ray got out of the country right after the war started. Kai was taken away by the Russian Embassy. As far as I know, Tyson is in military training somewhere, and I haven't seen Kenny in over a year, but he was drafted too," She saw hope fade from many of their eyes, just like she'd seen five-thousand times before on five-thousand different faces. "What about you, Jim? I thought you were from South America, why weren't you deported?" Hilary inquired to the remotely short blonde.

"I was adopted by my South American parents; since my birth mother was Japanese, I'm stuck here," He replied.

"Oh." She whispered, their faces grew sorrowful faster and faster, plummeting into solitude "And Salima?"

"Salima is American," Kane replied with a hint of despair crossing his features…how he missed that girl…

Hilary remember how Team Psychic had been a traveling team, originally starting with Kane, who met Goki in Southern Japan, and the two went on to meet Salima in America, and then met Jim in South America. Hilary smiled sadly, then glanced at gloom-ridden Joseph and Dunga; she placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Don't give up hope," She whispered, "There's still a chance they're alright," She referred to the "deceased" Ozuma Niataki and Mariam Minako. They nodded a little bit.

----------------------

A Tad Later:

Jim walked down the hallway, barely hearing the resonating pattern of their footsteps reverberating off the floor and then onto the walls. Seeing Hilary reminded him of too much. Of his team, of his friends, of beyblading, of carefree days, of the Bladebreakers, of things he would never see again… Jim was snapped from his reverie at the sound of Kane's perturbed voice.

"So, Hilary, we heard them call you _Ash_? Did I hear right?" She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this.

"Yup, _Ash_. You heard right," She told him simply.

"Care to tell us why, Bimbo?"

"Dunga!" Joseph scolded. Hilary laughed again.

"It's fine, Joseph, I'm just glad I met up with you guys…anyways," She stopped in the hallway and they did too. On her right side, she pulled her shirt up a bit, and pulled her skirt down a bit, revealing a very large, detailed tattoo of a very large and familiar fire bird.

"Dranzer…" They breathed out the renowned name unanimously, awe stretching on their faces at the memorable sight. Joseph noticed the extreme detail and then the positioning, which was awfully close to her bone, which made the needle-work more pain-filled.

"Ouch, that _had _to hurt," He added quietly, earning a nod from a few, and Hilary obviously hadn't heard him, or if she had, chose to ignore it, shown by her continuance of the story.

"Yea, it's Dranzer, and you guys are some of the few and only to figure it out. I got it after, um…when they dragged Kai away, in the week between that and when I would be drafted," She gulped a bit, memories surfacing, "Anyway, most people couldn't see bitbeasts so didn't know what Dranzer looked like, and some just didn't look close enough to figure out I had that specific bird on my hip; everyone thought it was a phoenix, symbolizing that I "rise from the ashes"," She told them. "Therefore, I got named _Ash_, considering not a lot of people have phoenixes tattooed on their hips," She grinned a bit, "But, _Ash _was kind of a "maggot" military name for me….however, I actually kind of lived up the "rise from the ashes" thing; you see, there was a battle about a year ago, and we were losing, badly, and I was part of the front-line, because I'm trained in hand-to-hand/battlefield combat and firearms; anyway, I got knocked out, and woke up towards the end of the battle…let's just say me and another girl teamed up and commanded the troops, retaliated, and we won, so now, Ash is more of a respected name," She said to them, "And that's also how I'm already a Staff Sergeant," Hilary inwardly smiled; thank-God for all that training with the Bladebreakers, coaching, gymnastics, kendo lessons from Grandpa, and fighting/self-defense classes as a child; all that training led to her more intense training in those fields in the military, where she spent the first six-seven months of her military career…Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach…maybe that's why she miscarried…

--------------------------------------

Russia:

"Do you what today is, Tala?" Kai glanced over his shoulder at his best friend, whom had been called to the area specifically by Kai.

"Not Friday?" Tala poised sarcastically; Kai shook his head, Tala's antics were almost enough to make him laugh…but yet again, "almost" is varied person-to-person, and in Kai's eyes at the moment, "almost" meant "no chance."

"Two years ago today…" Kai said sadly, glancing out the window, "Aishiteru, Hilary-chan," He whispered, too quietly for Tala to hear, "Aishiteru."

-----------------------------------------------------

Oh, that was soo bad. Lol. And the lot of you really thought I would explicitly mention the scene between Ramuki and our beloved Hilary, didn't ya? I'm not that morbid, c'mon. lol. Anyways, I am sorry it was soo bad. Please forgive me. I really want to thank my reviewers, I really don't deserve you guys! Thanks to (as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry!): **Kay12693, Lioness of the Fire, Angelic Kitsune, dranzerhilary, sky d, hil6912, mire013, Christen **(lol, thank you! I hope you liked! Thanks for reviewing!!)**, kashila, jellybean-kitty, tataiha, skyblue101, softball91, Molly Yokunaii, and LOVETTE NGBEKEN **(Thanks for reviewing chica! I hope you liked!!)Thank you guys so much! Without you, I wouldn't write. Lol. Love ya all soo much! Lol. Anyways, please review. Tell me if you: liked, hated (most likely that one), loathed, flame me (expected), pointers, opinions, if I should delete, anything. Lol. Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't insanely awful. Oh, and I also need to know if I should revise the summary and make it more attractive, so please let me kno!. Lol. Thanks again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	3. An Announcement for Battle

Heyy ppls. Sorry I didn't update last weekend…oops. I've been really busy! I got a part in our school musical and have been practicing for that, plus school work, dance, and now I've been really sick all week!! (. Lol. Buttttt….I'm back with the update. I'm really sorry, this chapter is sooo bad! Truly! Sorry so lousy! I had bad writers block when I wrote this!! Oh, I better tell ya now that I really have no knowledge of military, and I DID make up the Elite team in Japan. Think of it as a secret weapon kinda thing. Lol. And the whole "bombsquad to Elite" thing, yea, made that up to XD. Lol Also, I gave Kenny a cool new first name, bc, obviously: Kenneth Ishiyama just sounds lame….so… I used the name Kenaz Ishiyama as Kenny's real name. Kenaz means "bright", lol, wether you take it as brightsmart, or brightlight (I suggest the other tho), is up to you. Sorry for the filler shit, it picks up in later chapters, I just really have to set the scene for this kinda thing, ya know?

Ray: Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade. She also wants me to tell you, seeing as she's now hiding behind a table afraid you guys will throw rotten fruit at her bc this chapter/story is horrible, that she's sorry the characters are so OOC and her grammar is bad...

Moonlight Serenity: -hiding behind random coffee table- I'M SORRY!!!

Kai: -rolls eyes- freak... on with the fic!

-----------------------

Forbidden Love

-----------------------

"_And that's also how I'm already a Staff Sergeant," Hilary inwardly smiled; thank-God for all that training with the Bladebreakers, coaching, gymnastics, kendo lessons from Grandpa, and fighting/self-defense classes as a child; all that training led to her more intense training in those fields in the military, where she spent the first six-seven months of her military career…Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach…maybe that's why she miscarried… _

_--------------------------------------_

_Russia:_

_"Do you what today is, Tala?" Kai glanced over his shoulder at his best friend, whom had been called to the area specifically by Kai. _

"_Not Friday?" Tala poised sarcastically; Kai shook his head, Tala's antics were almost enough to make him laugh…but yet again, "almost" is varied person-to-person, and in Kai's eyes at the moment, "almost" meant "no chance." _

"_Two years ago today…" Kai said sadly, glancing out the window, "Aishiteru, Hilary-chan," He whispered, too quietly for Tala to hear, "Aishiteru." _

Chapter Three:

An Announcement for Battle

_Flashback:_

_His vision was so hazy, so unfocused, and so dark as his eyes began to blink open slowly…and painfully. His head sent jolts of electricity through his body, pulsing slowly and keenly throughout his being, almost mocking him at the fact he couldn't figure out what was going on. He remembered having to hide…he remembered her fear…he remember her scream…he remembered coming out of hiding…and oh, God, he remembered it all. His head instantly burned with pain and he had no choice but to clutch it with his hands, trying not to scream out in anguish and fall victim to the demons surrounding him. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder…his eyes blazed. In a flash, he'd bolted up right and pinned a man to a wall._

"_WHERE IS SHE!?" Kai choked the newly terrified man._

"_Get off of him!" Someone else in the prison van yelled. Yes, that's what it was; he was on the road, basically in a prison van. Kai felt a fist connect with his jaw, but didn't move even as the blood trickled down his chin and dropped to his shoes, staining them crimson with impurity._

"_WHERE IS SHE!?" Kai yelled again, getting right into the man's face. _

"_Where is who?" Another man in the van asked. Kai's head instantly snapped around and his glower increased ten-fold. _

"_Don't damn play dumb! Hilary! Where is Hilary!" Kai's glare was enough to send anyone cowering in fear from the teen's obvious fury, his whole being blinded with rage. A smirk stretched across the driver's face._

"_Fine, Kai, we won't play dumb: I'll tell you exactly where she is," Kai's eyes burned onto the back of the driver's head, "She's having sex with Tomoki Ramuki to save your pathetic -as well as Tyson Kinomiya's worthless- life," Kai's eyes widened and he violently thrashed about._

"_Monsters! I'll kill you! Hilary! Hilary!" Kai yelled as multiple people tried to hold him down long enough to sedate the furious teen. But, rather than getting to kill them all, after the long car journey to the Russian Embassy, Kai only managed to injure one…and then he was sent to the Embassy, and then he was on a plane a week later… to Russia…_

--------------------------------

Present:

"Hiwatari, buck-up," To anyone who hadn't known the redhead long, it would've sounded rude for such a delicate situation, but the teen Tala was speaking to -who had known Tala and went through hell and back with him- knew there was a lot of sympathy in the redhead's voice. "We could harass the new troops? What do you say? Or awe them that they're in the presence of the great Kai Hiwatari," Kai barely glanced up. "Or I could astound them all with my superior-sexyness and charm."

"Those have to be some damn ugly troops than," Kai said with indifference, remarking on Tala's "_superior _sexyness" comment. Tala was just glad the guy spoke.

"Ah! He speaks!" Tala mocked, rolling his eyes. His eyes widened in faux hurt, his tone turning "Wait…c'mon, Kai, are you saying I'm _not_ sexy?"

"I'm just going to say you need to stop…now…" Kai said without turning to Tala.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there, Kai," Tala and Kai's eyes instantly flashed to the door, where a boy with silver/lilac hair was walking through with a smug look on his face. "Screw this war; and for heaven's sake, find someone who will pity Tala enough to have sex with him, the horny bastard is getting too egotistical." Kai let a very faint smile cross his stone-cold features. Tala, though extremely strong and easily pissed-off, was quite the slut, always trying to find another girl who was happy to sleep with him… and who would miss the chance to harass him about that?

"What's the report, Bryan?" Tala asked the tall, malevolent teen, ignoring his comment.

"What else? People have died. Another battle will probably ensue shortly. Your annoying. And Colonel Boroscov wants to see Lieutenant Colonel Hiwatari."

"Why?" Kai quirked an eyebrow, finally hearing something worth any of his time. Bryan shrugged.

"Like hell if I know, ask Tala, who is currently bathing in all his false glory," Bryan commented with melancholy. Kai smirked.

"Tala knows what a bath is?" Kai poised.

"I know, he smells like an elephant's ass; I was beginning to wonder if he knew what bathing was, too." Okay, what was with all the comments on Tala about?

"What is it!? Harass Tala Day!?" Tala declared, fed up. Suddenly, the door banged open, and in thundered a midget in company of a tall blonde named Spencer; the midget had yet to notice Tala as he threw open the door.

"Hey, guys, I just checked my calendar: it's Harass Tala Day! I almost forgot!" Tala and Bryan sweat-dropped before a vain began to throb in Tala's forehead. Tala took a deep breath and turned to Kai eying him immensely coldly as he tried to keep his calm.

"You're f-cking kidding me," He glowered. Kai "Hn"d and shook his head no. Then, with one unanimous gesture, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Kai all pointed to the calendar in the room, gesturing at the specific date…and there on that day, circled in red, was "Harass Tala Day", which happened to be written in more colorful language on all the other Blitzkrieg Boys' calendars. Specifically: Bryan –Piss Off the Redhead Day, Spencer – Annoy Tala Day, and Ian – F-ck With Tala Day. Tala glared daggers, dully however. "Note to self: Today is officially Murder Kai, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer Day."

------------------------------------------

Japan (Location: Top Secret. Authorization Only):

"One…Two…" The whistle blew on three, loud and clear, and a navy-haired, teenage soldier watched six teens jump head first into the salty ocean waters, making their way to the buoy one-hundred feet out, and then back again. The tanned blunette watched the next group line up, making ready, determination crossing their features. How ritual. Glittering droplets of water loitered the boy's toned body, glistening in the light in high contrast to the sand sticking to the dark skin. "Speed Up! If any of you want to really become the Elite, you're going to have to triple your current times! One…Two…" And the whistle screeched in the coastline atmosphere again, shrieking through the air of the blustering, yet dejecting situation. The teen watched the last group of teens run back on shore, heaving in breath. Sure, he knew some of them might've wanted to be there, some were proud, but he didn't care much for it… Ah, there was the fortitude on the next group's faces as the whistle was raised to their instructor's lips. Yes, that very determination crossed Tyson's own face before he went, but that was only because he liked a challenge… he didn't necessarily want this, and he could care less if he won the honor of an Elite, passed his training, or even won the war… what did he want? It was so simple.

_The sun warmly met their backs as they stood in the backyard of a certain beloved dojo. She came out carrying lemonade, he was sugar-high, he was trying to hone his mind into a state of Zen, he was arguing with a sarcastic computer, he was now luring her into a passionate kiss, and he himself was launching a beyblade. Their names were: Hilary, Max, Ray, Kenny, Kai, and Tyson. Hilary was carrying lemonade out on the hot summer day, sitting the plate on the floor of the outdoor dojo floors before going over to greet a certain dual-haired boy. Max was readily launching Draciel and trying to spin it as fast as possible, attempting to get Draciel's speed congruent to the speed of his own hyper-active mind after eating a kilo of sugar…unfortunately, that ended up with the blonde and his beyblade smacking into a fence that seemed to have "come out of nowhere." Ray was proceeding to try and reach some sort of Zen just for good measure, but was failing miserably due to all the actions around him he found utterly amusing…stupid teammates. Kenny was arguing with Dizzi on where a certain file had gone before noticing Max's recent head-on collision with a fence that had been there since the dojo had been built, and instantaneously instructed Dizzi to search for "Homemade Cures for Concussions." Kai Hiwatari has led his girlfriend to the side of the tree he'd been leaning on, and now had the pretty, ruby-eyed brunette pinned to said tree as he whispered lustful words that made her giggle before they began to mix in an alluring kiss sprung from their love and sheer infatuation with one another. Tyson Kinomiya, in all his World-Champ-Splendor, was smiling down at his beyblade before placing it in its adored launcher and shooting it into a specific dish, allowing it to spin circles around said dish. _

"Yea…" Tyson Kinomiya sighed as he stared across the coast, "that's what I want."

-------------------------------

Japan Central Intelligence Base:

He brushed his long brunette bangs out of his crystal-blue eyes and then situated his glasses in front of those crystal-blue eyes. He stared into a computer screen, a slight smile gracing over his features. They were all okay, and that's what mattered. Tyson was off training on the coast, and his scores and rankings between his peers were immensely high, leaving the navy-haired champion in second place. Hilary wasn't too far off actually, probably within one-hundred to two-hundred miles of where himself was, then Tyson a few hundred miles beyond her. The brunette wondered if he could get visual confirmation…

Kenny Ishiyama clicked a few buttons on the screen of a large super-computer then swiveled his chair sideways and stared at a familiar screen. The background was a big picture of them all, three-years previous, Kai and Hilary hand-in-hand, Tyson jumping on Max, Ray telling them to "cool it", and Kenny falling over….how he missed that.

"What's on the agenda, Chief? You seem to be working after hours," Kenny smiled again when he heard his companion speak to him.

"Tyson is safe in training on the coast, and Hilary is within one-hundred miles, on a weeks down-time between missions; I'm hoping for visual confirmation," Kenny told the bitbeast as he began to peck at the keys. How long had it been since he had seen Hilary in person? Years? Yes… years….

-----------------

_Flashback:_

_"Pay close attention!" Kenny shuddered, Tyson stood glaring, and Hilary was indifferent as always, lost in the void of her own mind. How much pity he had for the girl right now…she'd been through hell and back. Kai Hiwatari was like a drug to her, and he was taken away, and her body was facing a terrible withdraw...and there were the horrible, unmentionable things Tomoki Ramuki had done to her… _

_They'd been in the Japanese military now two months, and now was the day that would decide their fates. "Kinomiya Tyson!" Tyson still stood defiant, glowering in utter resent, but awaiting the news inwardly. "Your area of expertise has been chosen; you are an asset, and we have chosen you for bomb squad." _

"_BOMB SQUAD!?" Tyson gasped at the choice…why bomb squad?_

"_The Bomb Squad path has been specially chosen for you. As a member of the Bomb Squad, if you display enough talent and gain enough experience, you're training will exit the Bomb Squad field, and you will go into Elite Training, which we are sure you will pass and become a member of the Elite," The man told Tyson. Hilary, for a small moment, passed a look of sympathy to Tyson before her face returned to the well-known coldness. "Tatibana Hilary!" No sign of recognition crossed Hilary's icy, uncaring face. The man glowered at her. He had a firm hate for the pretty teenage girl. She was always unresponsive, she barely gave more than "yes" or "no" answers, she glowered, and she did everything without a hint of difficulty crossing her face. "You've been chosen to immediately go into firm training to join a battalion/brigade. We believe you will go on to be a frontline soldier. You have firm training in hand-to-hand/battle combat, and some in weaponry. I also hope you die." She still didn't even give a sign she heard him. Tyson sorrowfully looked at her… She only talked at night, and only to him, and occasionally Kenny, when no one else was awake. She needed to go on! She'd turned into Kai, basically, just as he had done when Tyson had met him, Kai had made himself a mask when something went wrong…and just as Kai had learned, Hilary would too… she was a shell of what she used to be, abject with morose humor…poor kid. "Ishiyama Kenaz!" Kenaz…Kenny grimaced…what had his parents been thinking!? "You display very low physical ability," The man glanced at Kenny's foot that had been shot two months ago, "I do believe it is due to the wound to your foot?" It was more of a question than a statement._

"_No, I've always been like that…" Kenny put in dully._

"_Well… what you lack in physical ability, you make up ten-times over in intelligence. You are brilliant!" The man placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder, "Welcome to Central Intelligence." Tyson and Kenny gaped._

_End Flashback._

_-------------------_

The reverie swirling in Kenny Ishiyama's head was abruptly severed and lost when the door slammed open abruptly. Kenny's eyes went wide as saucers and Dizzi knowingly shut herself off.

"Ishiyama-san?" Kenny quickly hit the "x" box in the corner of the screen and turned around.

"Yes, sir?" Act completely natural…

"Wh-What are you doing in here so late?" The man, one of Kenny's superiors, asked.

"I…uh…" Kenny had become quite good at lying, "heard a rumor that a Russian virus had been used against several of the computers in here, so I came to check it out. Fortunately, it was just a rumor, sir," Kenny's deceit went so smoothly, and the man accepted the reason.

"Well, than. Ishiyama-san, I must request you to return to your quarters and get some very good rest," Kenny quirked his eyebrow.

"Why, sir?" He asked. The man looked Kenny in the eye before sorrowfully answering.

"A great battle will take place very shortly, and we will need you up to speed."

---------------------------------------

Russia:

Kai stared out the window and watched as the snowy land got more and more distant. Snow was falling around them no matter how high the ascended, but that wouldn't last long. How on Earth did he end up on a plane again? He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, contemplating. Oh, yes, Colonel Boroscov had sent for him and then informed him they would be ensuing a battle in approximately one day, which would take place in Japan…and Kai was to command his battalion, seeing as the regiment he was in were the ones chosen to fight in this battle. Ten minutes later, he boarded a plane to find Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer all waiting on him, as well as his battalion. Kai was as icy as ever, and what ever Tala had managed to thaw out earlier had been chilled four-times over back into a rough, frozen glacier.

"Kai…" Tala tried.

"Don't say a damn word, Tala," Kai breathed out harshly and leaned back in his seat. Tala stared at him before glowering.

"We need our battle plan, asshole," Tala angrily stated. What right did Kai have to take out his frustrations on Tala? Tala was getting sick of it. Kai didn't even open his eyes.

"We've got a long enough flight time, I'll tell you later."

"Kai!" Tala protested, "Quit acting like a spoiled child!" Bryan grimaced at the subsequent argument. He quietly put his hands on Tala's shoulders and eased him back.

"Don't, Tala; leave him be," Tala turned and scowled at Bryan, but knew he was right… Tala leaned back into his seat before muttering one comment he made sure Kai heard.

"Heart-broken, jackass; I hope you're having a good anniversary, bastard, I don't know what Hilary ever saw in you."

--------------------------------------------------

Oh…that was mean, Tala. Lol. SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOO BAD! I'm really thinking about not continuing this fic, cuzz, idk, I just don't think it's any good at all. My other fics, despite how bad, were better. Lol. So yea. Sorry! Now I gotta thank the awesome reviewers who are too nice!! Thanks to (as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!): **mire013, Kay12693, yue-girl, -Kai Isolated-, Jellybean-kitty, hil6912, Christin **(lol. Thanks tons for reviewing! I really hope you liked! Sorry it took me so long to update!!)**, Lioness Of the Fire, ZONEGIRL, sky d, LOVETTE NGBEKEN **(thanks tons for reviewing! Sorry it took me eternity to update!)**, Molly Yokunaii, musicalgenius, and Angelic Kitsune. **I freakin' love you guys! You're too nice! Thank you for all your reviews! There so nice, and I really don't deserve them! Anyways. Please review! Tell me if you liked, hated, loathed, I should immediately delete, pointers, flames, or even to just tell me to "update". Lol. Thanks again to all that have read, I hope it wasn't a huge disappointment…please forgive me!!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess

P.S. As of next Wednesday (April 4th) (lol. The big 15. woot-woot) , I can go legally get my learner's permit to drivee!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!


	4. IMMENSELY IMPORTANT NOTE

**Important Author's Note.**

**Please Read.**

You may -or may not- know I have been deliberating for around two weeks or so about leaving/retiring from fanfictionnet. I think I've finally reached my decision. I have decided to stay, but on one condition. I hate "Forbidden Love" (this story), it gives me such trouble! Lol. So, I'm deleting it; however, Neha-chan (Inner Dragon) is going to take it over for me, so if you really liked this story, look for it on her account sometime, I suppose (it'll be her first KaiHil ever!!!). Lol. So it's delete this story and I stay, or I just leave in general. XD. It would probably be better if I just left in general, wouldn't it? Anyway, I plan on starting "Remembering You" up again very soon.

Sorry if I've troubled anyone

Sorry I'm not any good at writing

Sorry for any inconveniences

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


End file.
